<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by StellaBGibson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539555">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson'>StellaBGibson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully wakes to find Stella missing from their bed and locates her in the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a tiny one shot that came to mind while I was making myself this exact 'meal' at 1:30 in the morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dana frowned when she woke and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. It was still warm and a glance at the bathroom door told her Stella must have gone downstairs. She looked at the alarm clock, surprised to see that it wasn’t even two AM yet.</p><p> </p><p>She padded downstairs towards the kitchen and found Stella gathering items from various cupboards.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella almost jumped out of her skin at Dana’s voice. She smiled when she felt her hand come to rest on her lower back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dana shook her head. “I don’t think you did. What were you making?”</p><p> </p><p>“Egg noodles with toast.” Stella answered.</p><p> </p><p>For the past two weeks all she had wanted to eat were egg noodles. And she felt like she was starving constantly. She complied when Dana told her to sit down and took over the cooking.</p><p> </p><p>“They lied when they said the cravings would be gone by the third trimester.” Stella complained as she rested a hand on her large baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“They also call it morning sickness.” Dana threw over her shoulder. “Which I’m sure you’ll call bullshit on.”</p><p> </p><p>Stella grimaced at the thought of the all-day sickness that had plagued her for the first six months of her pregnancy. The grimace turned into a grateful smile when Dana pulled a clean plate from the dishwasher and loaded it with two slices of toast and a generous helping of sizzling egg noodles.</p><p> </p><p>Dana couldn’t help but smile too as she watched Stella happily dig into her food. It was hard to believe that they only had a few weeks to go before they’d meet their baby. It was bittersweet, she was beyond excited to be a mother again but she’d loved every minute of the past eight months, watching Stella’s belly grow and accompanying her to her appointments. It hadn’t been an easy pregnancy, but Stella had taken the illness and the aches and pains in stride with her usual grace, accepting it all in the name of making them parents.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was halfway through her plate when Dana caressed her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Stella told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Go get some sleep, you have work in the morning. I won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p>Dana complied, knowing Stella would soon be in bed beside her once more.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely five minutes later when Stella crawled back into their bed and she smiled when she found Dana already asleep. As she burrowed under the covers and pulled her large pillow under her belly, she sighed contentedly when Dana rolled over and draped a protective hand over her belly. Her own hand joined Dana’s as she allowed sleep to claim her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclaimer I'm not pregnant I just have a random af diet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>